Es Krim
by fiuefgiuwegfayam
Summary: Es krim begitu dingin, manis, dan lembut. Setiap lidah Aomine menyentuhnya, Aomine akan ketagihan untuk mencobanya lagi. AoKi! Yaoi. coba membacanya! pasti anda sangat suka


Es krim begitu dingin, manis, dan lembut. Setiap lidah Aomine menyentuhnya, Aomine akan ketagihan untuk mencobanya lagi. Es krim sangat lah luar biasa, sangat menyenangkan jika Aomine dapat bersentuhan dengan es krim. Aomine tidak bisa terlepas dengan es krim, karena es krim sangat memabukkan untuk saat ini. Ini memang seperti alkohol, tapi ini terasa manis.

Aomine masih terpaku dengan es krim nya, menjilat nya, menghisap nya, es krim benar-benar sangat luar biasa.

**Es Krim**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Karakter: Aomine, Kise**

**Warning: OOC, geje, dll**

**Selamat membaca**

**YAOI**

**Don't like, don't read **

"Aominecchi apakah ada yang ingin belikan?" Aomine menatap pacarnya, Kise Ryouta. Tatapan Aomine sangatlah bosan, ia masih berbaring di salah satu gedung tertinggi di sekolahnya.

Teiko adalah sekolah mereka, mereka masih SMP. Hubungan mereka juga hanya sebatas kencan dan sedikit kontak fisik seperti berpegangan tangan, sejauh yang mereka tahu mereka belum menaikkan level cinta mereka yang lebih tinggi lagi seperti berciuman.

"Hmm," katanya masih berpikir apa yang ingin dia beli. Hri ini benar-benar panas, mengingat jepang sudah mulai memasuki musim panas, angin panas berhembus di sekitar mereka, membuat kehangatan di sekitar mereka. "Mungkin es krim kron." Aomine tak menatap Kise, hanya menatap langit yang dihiasi awan putih untuk menjaga pandangannya.

"Oke, dah Aominecchi~, Aku pergi ke kantin dulu ya." Katanya tersenyum lebar seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya, untuk perpisahan mereka membeli es krim. Si pirang cerah berjalan menuju pintu, dengan senyuman nya yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Cih." Aomine mengendus. Aomine menahan harsat nya. Aomine sebenarnya ingin sekali mencium bibir pink gemuk yang lembut Kise, menyentuh tubuh yang sangat cantik dan seksi kekasihnya selain berpegangan tangan. Tapi, ia tahu ini belum saatnya. Aomine merasa Kise begitu polos dan lugu untuk melakukan ini. Semakin Aomine menahan harsat nya, semakin ia ingin melakukannya. Aomine menutup matanya mencoba menghilangkan apa yang di inginkan tubuhnya dan pikirannya.

"Aominecchi~, Aku sudah membelinya ssu~," Aomine membuka sebelah matanya, melihat pirang membawa satu es krim stik dan satu es krim kron di tangannya. "Ayo kita makan bersama ssu~."

Aomine mulai mengubah posisinya yang tadinya berbaring sekarang duduk. Menatap kise yang duduk di sampingnya, Kise memberikan es krim kron kepada Aomine. Kise makan dengan tenang, itu membuat Aomine canggung. Kise benar-benar diam, ini tak biasa bagi Aomine.

"Nee, Aominecchi," Kise memecahkan kecanggungan mereka, Kise berkata gugup, pipinya berubah merah.

"Mengapa kau tidak memakannya?" lanjutnya.

"Hah," _aku kira Kise meminta hubungan yang lebih lanjut ..._

Aomine membuka es krim kron-nya dan mulai memakannya. Kise tersenyum cerah kearah Aomine, senyumannya membuat Aomine memerah sedikit.

"Hey, Kise."

_Crash ..._

"Uaaaa~ Aominecchi! Mengapa kau memakan es krim ku?" Kise panik melihat es krim nya yang sekarang tinggal separuh, menatap cemberut kearah Aomine yang menunjukan wajah polos seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Hmmm," Aomine tersenyum. "Es krim sangat enak. Tapi, lebih pantas itu jadi milikku!" kata Aomine yang tadinya tersenyum sekarang berubah menjadi sengiran.

"Ehhh," Kise melindungi es krim nya dengan tubuhnya yang mengarah ke tembok dan membelakangi Aomine. "Enak saja ssu~, ini milik ku! Aomine punya sendiri"

Semakin sukar mendapatkan es krim, Aomine semakin ingin mendapatkannya, sengiran Aomine makin luas di wajahnya, matanya berkilau seakan ia menginginkan es krim milik Kise. "Milik mu, Milik ku juga." Kise memerah.

Aomine mulai merebut Es krim Kise, tapi tertahan oleh Tubuh Kise yang menjaga ketat Es krim. Aomine merebut Es krim dengan sedikit lebih kasar, membuat Kise kesulitan. Tak sengaja es krim milik Kise mengenai pipi Kise, sontak Kise terkejut. Es yang dingin itu mulai mencair membuat wajah kise sangat lengket. Aomine sekarang menjadi sangat kasar, untuk mendapatkan es krim nya. Tangan kiri Kise mencoba menjauhkan Aomine dari es krim nya.

Aomine terkejut Kise menyerang tangan kiri Aomine yang sedang memegang es krimnya. Es krim Aomine terlempar dan mulai mengenai Kise.

"Ah, Aominecchi~" Aomine mulai melonggarkan pergerakan pirang, Kise mulai menghadap Aomine. Aomine menatap Kise, wajah kise sekarang sangat lengket dengan es krim nya dan leher kise terkena es krim kron milik Aomine, dan es yang di pegang Kise sudah mulai mencair.

Kise berdiri, Aomine mengikutinya berdiri. "Haha ... Sepertinya aku harus membersihkan diri sekarang." katanya tersenyum.

Kise menjilat es krim nya dari bawah es krim agar tidak menetes ke tangannya, Aomine melihat adegan itu. Aomine mulai terangsang, harsat nya sudah tak tahan lagi melihat Kise menjilat es krim dengan seksi seperti itu. Lidahnya yang merah dan menggoda saat ia menjilat es krim nya sekarang sudah mulai menutup kata hati Aomine yang biasanya ia ikuti.

"Kise"

Sebelum Kise memandang Aomine, Aomine mendorong Kise ke tembok, membuat kise harus menabrak dinding. Aomine mulai menjilat, menghisap bekas lelehan es krim di pipinya Kise. Kise tersentak apa yang dilakukan Kekasihnya itu, tapi rasanya nikmat.

Aomine tak menyangka rasa es di tubuh Kise lebih nikmat di bandingkan rasa di stik es krim atau es krim kron mana pun, tekstur kulit Kise yang lembut dan kenyal membuat ia gila, dan sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

Kise mulai mengerang. Sentuhan Aomine yang sangat panas dan menggoda itu tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Rasa nikmat yang ada di dalam dirinya membuat Kise sangat senang tak terkendali.

Aomine mendengar erangan Kise. Aomine tak menyangka, ia bisa membuat kekasihnya membuat suara yang se seksi itu. Sekarang Aomine berpindah haluan, ke leher pirang.

"Nnngh ..." Kise mulai mengerang sangat keras. Kise tak menyangka ia sangat sensitif dengan lehernya. Nafsu Aomine sangat besar sekali, ia menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit kulit leher Kise. Aomine juga membuat tanda di tubuh kise sebagai tanda bukti, si pirang adalah miliknya. Kise sebenarnya sudah menginginkan ini dari lama. ia selalu ingin menanyakannya kepada Aomine, tapi itu tidak bisa. tapi sekarang keinginan nya ter jawab sudah.

Kise mulai membuka matanya sedikit, melihat laki-laki nya menghentikan sebentar untuk membuat napas sedikit. Lalu Aomine menggigit es krim milik Kise, memakannya dengan cepat. Matanya terlihat kilatan yang menandakan ini masih belum selesai.

Aomine mulai menyerang bibir Kise. Bibir kise sangat lembut dan manis. Kise juga mencium Aomine kembali, serdapat sensasi dingin dan manisnya es krim di mulut Aomine. Ciuman itu menjadi lebih dalam dan lebih panas. Kise membuka mulutnya dan mengizinkan Aomine masuk. Lidah mereka mulai beradu.

"Ahh..." suara Kise tereksplor.

Mereka mulai mengambil napas lagi. "Hah ... sekarang kau tak perlu membersihkan diri Kise" katanya masih terengah-engah. Aomine menatap Kise. Kise terlihat sangat seksi sekarang. wajahnya merah dengan napas tak beraturan.

Wajah Aomine mulai bergerak menuju telinga Kise. Membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara beratnya.

"Kise, kau harus membuka bajumu, Aku belum membersihkan nya di bagian tubuhmu" Kata Aomine menyengir lebar.

'

'

'

'

'

**FIN**

**Halooo, bagaimana dengan cerita ini? aku tak tahu romance ini berhasil ia atau tidak! Yang penting AoKise selalu bersama. Semoga anda suka dengan cerita ini.**


End file.
